The Night Princess
by QueenNothingness
Summary: They tell terrible stories about him. The Night King. But what if he had a daughter, one that has still kept some of her human qualities? As war descends on them, the Night Princess tries to save whatever is left of her father's soul, before he is the undoing of them all. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She can sense something is different today. Her horse follows that of her father, up to a mountainslope.

Her father stops, and so do his generals right behind him. Curiosity fills her, and she is quick to steer her horse to her father, advancing even farther than him.

She supposes that separates her from the rest, she has kept a semblance of emotions. They seem wan, far away, but she feels them nonetheless. She is not the emotionless envelope her father has become. _The Night King_. They had better called him the Ice King she later muses.

'Maege.' She hears the warning in his voice, though his voice sounds the same as always. Cold and unyielding. She supposes that a millenia living with him has made her hear the subtilities in his voice, though he barely uses it.

She stops and turns around, his blue eyes looking at her. She keeps her neutral face and nods, turning her horse around and stopping next to him. She feels something prickling her skin, as if someone is staring at her.

She looks down and sees a man with dark hair staring at her, muderous intent clear in his eyes. He will kill her and her father without question if he gets the chance. She does not know what makes her do it, but she just does.

A mocking smile appears on her face, her blue striking eyes staring back at him until he looks down. She steers her horse to her right, making it go up even higher. It will give her a better perspective, of what she is sure will be an interesting turn of events.

No one had expected the dragons. One moment the Wights are almost winning, ready to strike the killing blow, and than she hears a roar and fire errupts everywhere. She can only look up, white hair blowing in the wind and her face, moved by the beating of great wings above her.

One dragon with a silverhaired woman on it lands, breathing fire around him. She can see by the swish of his tail that he is anxious to leave. The other two dragons are breathing fire, burning group upon group of undead.

But Maege can only look on in interest, knowing with certainty that her father has a plan. The silverhaired woman turns around, almost doing a doubletake at the sight of the undead girl on the mountain.

Daenerys understands she is different, if the crown is any indication. The girl stares back, lips and eyelashes crusted with frozen snow and ice, as white as the snow on which her horse stands.

The girl keeps on staring at her, Daenerys feeling as if coldness itself seeps into her bones.

Maege looks to her left and sees that her father has a javelin in his hands. He looks at her for a moment, seeing a confused look on her face, and than he goes back to the task at hand.

With one throw, the javelin hits one of the dragons in the neck, blood and fire seeping from it. She can hear the dragons cry at their brother's death, and she hears a cry of 'Viserion!'.

She feels sadness in whatever remains of her heart, and sympathy for the porcelainfaced woman, whose look of sadness and disbelief is heartwrenching.

They are quick to leave afterwards; the darkhaired man disappearing in the water. Maege closes her eyes and turns around, not wanting to see another killed.

Maege does not know what to think of this. She stands next to the horse of her father, as the undead pull on chains and pull something out of the water. Confusion fills her again as the ice breaks and the death dragon is pulled out from the water.

Her father looks at her, making it clear he wants her to follow him. Her boots crunch in the snow, as she stops next to the Night King. He stands before the dragon and puts his hand on his snout.

Nothing happens for a moment and than blue eyes are staring at her. Maege does not know what to think, so she looks at her father instead. 'A gift.' Her father says, voice gruff. 'We will need him, and you will become his rider. But for now, he is your companion.'

Maege does not know what to say as her father's old self flickers to the surface. She wants to ask for the millionth time _why_ they need to go and kill everyone. The question dies on her tongue and she sighs instead. 'Thank you, father.' she whispers, giving him a small smile.

He nods and she sees his eyes cloud over again, his stoic self again in place. It is moments like these that give her hope.

The dragon is staring at her, and she stares right back. A genuine smile breaks through. 'Welcome home, Viserion.'


	2. Chapter 2

**He brings the storm**

There are a lot of rumors surrounding the Night King. He is infamous in Westeros, she later learns. They tell frightening stories of him. But to her, he is something else entirely.

She has gotten used to the cold. In the beginning she felt freezing, like she was dying, back than when she had just turned. But that has numbed over the centuries, the cold is a constant companion. She cannot even remember the last time she felt the sun on her face. She does have memories of how it felt, and sometimes she wonders if she will ever feel like that again.

'Too human.' She hears one of his generals whisper. She supposes she is. Apart from the blue eyes so much like her father's, the long white hair, her white eyelashes and her extremely pale skin, she could pass for a human. Her eyes flutter closed, long white eyelashes kissing her cheeks.

She keeps on stepping forward, long white hair softly blowing in the wind, her long white dress leaving a trail in the snow. Her furcoat is clasped tightly around her, more out of habit than anything else, since she does not feel the cold anymore.

She _could_ pass for a human. A horse stops next to her, and when she looks up, she sees him look with cold eyes at her. She remembers how he was before, before he became _this_. Sometimes she thinks she still sees his old self flicker in his eyes.

She sighs and takes his outstretched hand, sitting behind him on the horse, as it slowly walks to her own dead horse. She is quick to mount that one, following the Night King, generals and the rest of the army behind them.

The only thing discerning her from the rest, is her too human looks and the crown of ice atop her head. Her father had made it for her, all those years ago when he still had some of his humanity.

It is the only thing that separates her from the rest of the army, since her father and his generals ignore her. It is the only thing separating her from the Wights, this fragile balance she has managed to attain, but she knows she is nothing to them. To _him_.

She knows he would leave her to die without any hesitation if the opportunity ever presents itself, and while it made her feel cold in the beginning, she has peace with it.

She sighs and follows her father, soft snowflakes falling on her already freezing skin.

She supposes once your heart is already death, nothing shocks you anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before**

Maege has lived a long life. Technically, she knows she is not alive, but she feels as if she still lives somewhat. She remembers a time long ago, when she was still human.

She remembers her father, a quiet but good man, and her mother. Her soft, sweet blackhaired mother.

She had once such ravenblack hair as well she muses. Her memories are her only companion on their long journey, so she relives them. With time, they have faded somewhat, as if she is looking from behind a screen, but she still remembers them nonetheless.

Her mother was gentle and spirited. She remembers a soft voice singing, someone combing through her long black hair and the green colour of her mother's eyes that reminded her of a forest during Summer.

Than her mother fell ill and succumbed to an illness her father was sure came from the Children. Mad by grief, he decided to go and find those responsible. Maege closes her eyes as she remembers crying and begging her father not to go, not to leave her alone.

But he still did. Whatever remains of her heart squeezes together in pain at the memory.

She remembers turning into a young woman, her father still not present. She tends to their farm, their crops and their animals, and learns to take care of herself. Her father does not show himself for years.

And than, he does. But different. Still her father, but _those_ eyes. Such an unnatural blue.

Maege closes her eyes and her face crunches together, her horse stopping. Her father stops as well, unimpressed look thrown in her general direction.

She goes back and feels the pain again, as if she is reliving it a second time.

'What did you _do_ to me?' she cries, coughing as she tries to will the burning to stop. It is as if her veins themselves are turning to ice. 'It is for your own good. Forgive me, Maege.'

He turns around and closes the door to her bedroom, Maege still screaming in pain. She keeps on calling for her father, her mother, the Gods, any _thing_ to make this stop.

She eventually stops screaming because her voice has given out.

She wakes up, days or weeks later, she does not know, as she is being carried through the woods. She blinks and looks up, but the world seems brighter, _different_ somehow.

Her hand goes up, and her breath stops.

Before she knows, she is bounding into the woods, until she comes upon a lake. A cry of disgust and fear leaves her lips, as a whitehaired and blue eyed stranger looks back at her.

She sees someone approaching, and she turns around. ' _Why_?' she asks, her tears freezing on her cheeks.

He never answers as she rages, and eventually she stops. He holds out his hand, and helps her stand.

He never has given her an answer, and as time passes and her emotions seem to dull, she almost never thinks about it anymore.

But she wonders, maybe her father did not want to be alone. Maybe he wanted to keep whatever that was left of his family close to him, if only to have a reminder of what used to be home.

To Maege, it is a comforting thought, one that feeds her hope that not everything is lost just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love**

There was someone she loved once. A darkhaired boy, not much older than her, that made her heart beat with silly notions of forbidden love.

Her father had never wanted her to interact with him, but than he disappears, and Maege grows up.

The boy, a man now, is everything she wanted him to be. He is kind, loyal, charming, and he loves her above everything else she is sure. They are soon to be married.

She wonders if his charm made her blind to his cheating habits from the very start.

When she has just changed she goes back to him. It is night, a full moon, and the first snowflakes have just started to fall.

What she finds makes her see red from rage.

Her love, her soon to be husband, is lying in bed with _someone else_ , her neighbour nonetheless. They both scream at her, this strange whitehaired woman, and than he stills.

'Maege? What happened to you?'

She looks up, and her eyes seem to _burn_ , and before she knows it, her love is gasping for air, his skin seeming to turn to ice. The frost seems to cover his skin, and the more rage that Maege feels, the paler he gets.

'Maege.' he begs, voice grating from the strain. Her female neighbour is screaming at her to stop, until her skin also starts to freeze.

As her love's eyes seem to frost over, Maege seems to awaken. She gasps and lets him go, her former lover coughing his lungs up.

'I loved you.' she whispers. 'My love for you is the only thing keeping you alive. If you ever come near me again, I will kill you.' she says, looking one last time at the man she had hoped to spend her life with.

She never sees him again after that. She does hear he eventually married her neighbour and they were happy together, and she tells her torn heart it is enough.

She has been sullen for months, her mood not improving as she seems to have difficulty moving on. She barely speaks, and turns away from her father.

Her father, who still maintains some of his humanity, decides enough is enough. Maege, now in a long white dress, boots lined with white fur and a white furcoat, wakes up to the sound of something cracking.

It seems a blizzard is forming, but something tells her to go to the center of it. Instinct or gutfeeling, she does not know.

Her mouth falls open at what she sees. In the middle of the blizzard her father stands. A chunk of ice seems to be floating in front of him, cracking and being shaped into something she does not immediately recognize.

The blizzard eventually stops and her father turns to her. His hair is gone, and in place something akin to spikes have grown on his head. His skin is greyish, free of all human colour.

She gasps in wonder at what lies in his hands. It is a crown. A crown of _ice._ 'For you.' Her father says, putting it in her hands. Maege is enthralled by it, the way it feels cold in her hands and the way it catches light, as if all possible colours are trapped in it.

Her father motions for her to bow and puts it on her head. She goes to a nearby lake and looks for hours at her new gift. It is the first time she has somewhat peace with what she has become.

The crown is a lot like her she decides. Beautiful, breathtaking, but also incredibly dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uneasy is an understatement**

She does not know what to do with her new 'friend'. Her father has left her alone with the dragon, the Wights also moving.

Blue eyes look at her without blinking. She does not know what to do or think, and she realises this is the first time in a long while she is uneasy, fidgeting with her hands. Maege takes a hesitant step forward, putting her cold hand on his snout.

It is a mistake, she realises. She cries out, as if her hand has been burned. Her father turns around, quick to zero in on her.

'He...I saw...' The Night King stops next to her. 'You saw his memories. It takes some time for some to forget them. By tonight, his memories will have faded. What you felt is his pain and rage when he died.'

Maege wants to blush, and if her dead cheeks still could they would. She sees her father and his generals think she is stupid. Maege slumps down as her father walks away, shocked by her own intense emotions. As if Viserion's memories have awakened long dormant feelings within her.

She decides to leave him be for now and mounts her horse. Viserion's chains have loosened and he is quick to take to the skies, but he does not fly away, as if he knows he is bound to her father and to some extent, to her.

They travel for days, Viserion not showing himself at all. He flies high in the skies, silent as the wind. Maege is still mulling over what she saw, his memories.

She has seen when he was small, him growing up, the love he bears for his brothers and the whitehaired woman, which he identifies as his mother.

It makes Maege feel sad, an old ache long buried resurfacing again as she thinks of her own mother. If she could only see them now.

Her dark thoughts continue for the rest of the day as they stop for the night. Before, when they were not strong enough, they would sleep during the day and travel/hunt at night.

But her father is powerful enough to make them walk during the day now and she is sure he would travel as quick as he could, but he needs Viserion for Seven Gods know what, and since she has still made no progress, Maege figures they are stopping at night to buy her more time.

She sits under a tree, thinking about what to do. She sees her father staring at her, but she ignores it. If he wants Maege to ride Viserion and use them in the war to come, than he will do it on _her_ terms. Maege closes her eyes and goes into a semblance of sleep, for the first time in a long time dreaming.

She wakes up, freezing and shivering, still scared by her dream. She saw Viserion's death through his eyes, and felt his pain. She has never felt so awful before.

Something akin to a soft screech makes her look to her right, blue eyes looking at her. Viserion has during the night appeared at her side, and though he keeps his distance, she can see he has made up his mind.

Maege crawls over to him, and tries to touch his nose. She still feels his emotions and his memories, but they have simmered down to a kindle, but they are still present. Just like her, he can only look at them from behind a screen. Not like her father said, gone forever. Though his emotions have dulled, he is not the dull envelope her father has wanted him to become. It makes her feel pleasantly warm inside.

Viserion rumbles and puts his head forward, snout grazing her hand. She realises with a start he is trying to hold on to something familiar, and she wonders if he identifies her with his mother, scared and lost as he is.

And for now, that is enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Step by step**

She knows her father is losing patience. She still has not ridden Viserion yet, but he does keep close now. He flies over her as her horse trots forward, and at night he lies next to her.

But for her father it is not enough. He does not say anything, but she can see it in his reactions. She better start with it quickly, or he will force her. And that is something she really does not want.

'Maege.' she hears a voice grumble as she sits at a lake, not frozen enough that you don't see your face. She looks up, and her father stands next to her. 'Why do you not ride him?'

She sighs. 'He needs time.' Her father growls, and his eyes seem to burn. 'Is it him or _you_ that needs time?' Maege does not know what to say, so she says nothing and continues staring at her reflection. 'You will ride him. Now. Or I will _make_ you.'

Maege looks up in shock. 'You would not. I am your daughter!' She hisses, some of her old temper resurfacing. 'Yes, and you are _mine_ to command!' Her father hisses back, a tense silence falling between them. Her father's human traits seem to resurface, she wonders if he knows he is running out of time and whatever he thinks he is here to do, needs to be done before time runs out.

She looks down, defeated, and stands up. The Undead part like a sea as she walks over to the dragon, who they have chained to the ground. Maege turns around, as if to say 'Really?', but she keeps her mouth shut.

'You did not have to chain him.' Her father raises an eyebrow. 'He is as unwilling of you. You both will work together, and that is final.'

Maege curses under her breath and walks to the dragon. She hopes her eyes convey how sorry she is. Viserion is grumbling, tail swishing around in anxiety. Maege sighs and walks over to his chained neck, putting her hand on him.

She walks around his wing and over to his backleg and starts climbing up from there. His skin is as cold as hers and it makes her shiver. She manages to climb up, somewhere thankful he is chained to the ground and scoots over to his middle, at the base of his neck.

Maege sinks down, both legs on either side of the dragon underneath her, legs cold against his scales. She grabs his spikes and lies minor or less down. She looks at her father, who motions for the Wights to undo the chains. Maege falls forward as an angry Viserion starts running, flapping his wings at the same time.

Maege's eyes cross her father's, and she can only look away from him, this cruel shell of a man she once knew. Maege gasps as Viserion jumps up, the wind made by his wings making several Wights fall back.

Maege does not dare to look up, the wind wailing in her ears. She had thought his brothers quick, but Viserion flies at an amazing speed, making it hard for Maege to even be able to look. Her long white hair slaps in her face, and she can only close her eyes from the vertigo she feels.

As they go up and up in the sky, the air turns incredibly cold and as Maege starts to feel the cold, she realises a joy is building inside her. She can see a watery sun above the clouds and though it does not do much, she feels the warmth on her face.

It has been long since she has felt so alive.

They fly for hours over the clouds, Maege learning to anticipate Viserion's movements. She learns he flies differently than his brothers, is it because he is much faster she does not know, but Viserion flies more in a vertical line. It makes it possible for her to sit up comfortably, while his mother had more lied on his brother's back.

As the sky grows darker, they fly down. Viserion eventually lands, Maege stumbling off of him. She has a neutral face on her face, but she feels incredibly giddy inside.

As Maege locks eyes with her father and sits next to Viserion for the night, she can see the wheels turning in his head.

Whatever he has planned, it is time for phase two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bring down the wall**

It starts with a new outfit. Her father has found it from the Gods know where, but it is a new outfit nonetheless.

She is gifted a long black tunic and long black leggings with fur on the inside. She gets new white boots lined with fur on the inside and on the top. She gets also an upgraded white coat, lined with fur on the edges and her sleeves. What shocks her most is the fur that surrounds her neck, as if she is wearing a fur shawl. The fur feels soft against her chin, her neck completely covered by the fur and armour her father had her wear above her tunic.

She almost does a doubletake when he has female Wights comb through her hair and _braid_ it. Her long white hair has always been left lose, but not so now. Two little braids start at her temples, two on her forehead and two at the base of her neck. They are all secured together in a long low ponytail, one that reaches past her butt.

Maege fidgets as a certain thrill seems to be in the air, but she is not sure what happens. The Night King walks to her, something in his hands. In his hands lies a smaller crown of ice, one that will stay easier on her head as they go to war. She bows as her father puts it on her head and makes to dispose of the other one.

'Do not. Please.' She asks him. It is a reminder of when her father still had his personality, a reminder of home, and she wants to keep it. The Night King looks and than nods, giving it to one of the female Wights for safekeeping. Maege recognizes her, this girl who has some semblance of humanity left, Eirlena her name is, if she is not mistaken.

Maege nods and Eirlena smiles back, a soft smile appearing on her lips. Maege wonders if they could be friends if they were not dead.

The Night King motions for Maege to follow him, walking towards Viserion. 'What are we doing?' Maege asks, as her father stops next to the dragon and waits for her to mount up. He does not answer, only stares and Maege decides it is not worth the fight. She climbs up on Viserion, shuffling around as she finds her place and sits down on his back.

Maege's breath catches when her father climbs up behind her, sitting down behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Maege's unease is mirrored by Viserion's, but they take off all the same.

Viserion roars as he jumps up, flying at great speed over the army, as they move towards the wall. Maege will never admit it to her father, but it helps that her hair is out of her face, not one strand out of place. She also admits to herself she feels safe with her father behind her, reminding her of when she was young.

The Wall comes all too soon in sight, Maege releasing a breath at the sight of it. 'Burn it down.' Her father says. 'What? Does Viserion even breathe fire?' Her father nods. 'He does, only it is different. Now do as I say, Maege.'

His daughter sighs but she does, Viserion flying at great speed to the wall. He breathes a ray of blue fire from left to right, and than flies away again. He turns around, flying again towards the wall, roaring out this time.

Maege can see the shocked look in the eyes of the men on the wall, one of them the redhaired man who had fought against the army when the dragons came to save them.

Viserion breathes fire again and than flies away again. He does this several times, out of himself, as Maege directs him to where to go.

A hole starts to appear, and as Viserion breathes fire it becomes bigger and bigger. Maege's mouth falls open as the wall starts to crumble, Viserion stopping with breathing fire.

'That is what you needed him for.' Maege whispers, as Viserion flies away towards the army. The generals underneath them start marching, followed by the army of 100,000 undead. 'You needed him to bring down the wall.'

The Night King says nothing, but his answer is enough. 'And what now?' she asks, fear starting to surface.

'Now we do what we were made for.'

Maege is scared to ask what this implies, and she can feel Viserion is as well. The dragon is flying calmer now, speed gone down now that the wall is down. They fly over the army as they breach the wall, finally stepping foot on their old home.

'And what is that?' Maege asks eventually. 'Do not ask questions you do not wish to know.' The Night King answers, but Maege hears something akin to resignation in his voice.

'You will see in due time.'


	8. Chapter 8

**One by one they will fall**

Maege knows the redhaired man has survived. She has seen him ride away, his gaze crossing hers. She pretended not to have seen him. She might be her father's daughter, but she prefers to save what people she can.

That resolution goes flying out of the window when they come upon The Last Hearth. Viserion roars as they approach the hold, and she hears people starting to scream as they see the undead dragon and the girl that rides him.

Her father had told her to burn the hold, to lure the people out, and let the army do the rest. Maege closes her eyes and swallows, her lips seeming dry for the first time in a millenia.

'Go ahead, Viserion.' she whispers, the dragon seeming to keen at her sad tone. But he does her bidding, and breathes blue fire. Maege can only look from the skies as people are murdered and than turned into undead by her father and his generals.

As if sensing she is looking at him, her father looks up, just as he raises another undead woman. He seems to close his eyes in confirmation, as if he knows she does not want to see any of this, and that is enough.

Maege steers Viserion around, her friend picking up on her mood and flying up into the sky. The cold breeze makes Maege calm down, and she is a bit shocked by the intensity of her emotions.

It seems that them crossing the wall has made her dormant emotions wake up again.

Viserion lands in a valley, surrounded by miles and miles of white snow. Maege climbs down and stands next to Viserion, the dragon butting his head against hers. 'You hate this as much as me, don't you?' she whispers. Viserion blinks slowly, a soft noise of confirmation coming from him.

A sound makes her look up and the world slows down for a moment. Maege looks into the face of a terrified woman with a little girl next to her. Viserion stands up on both his legs and flaps his wings, roaring at the woman.

She stumbles backwards, the little girl falling and starting to wail. Maege does not know what makes her do it, and she knows her father would kill her, but she does it anyway.

'Go. Run as fast you can. My father nor his army will show you or your daughter any mercy.' Maege says, the woman frozen in stupor.

' _Go_!' Maege urges her, the woman finally blinking. She nods and blubbers in thanks, grabbing her daughter by the hand and disappearing in the woods.

Maege quickly climbs up on Viserion and flies back to her father.

She never tells him she let them go. She hopes that they will survive.

And if stories start to resurface of a kindhearted whitehaired girl who looks like she is made of ice but with a heart of fire, than that is no one else's business but her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bound by loyalty, bound by emotion**

They come upon hold after hold, and most people are changed into Wights. Some survive, more often than not because Maege pretends she does not see them.

Though her father does not seem in the least bothered, he sees it takes a toll on her. Maege has for the first time in millenia bags under her eyes, and her skin seems a sickly pale, not the beautiful white colour it normally is.

The Night King does not know this feeling, but a distant memory reminds him of the name. _Worry_. He is worried about his only daughter. Though he will never admit it to anyone, not even to her.

They stop in a valley, a series of houses, withered by age, in the distance. Maege's heart jumps when she recognizes their old home.

She leaves Viserion and walks to her old home, only ruins left now. She finds an old hairornament of hers, still strong depite it's age. It has the form of a blue rose. She clasps it in her hair, and than follows the familiar trail to the graveyard.

It is there their little community had buried their death. She walks into the woods, seeing graves here and there. She feels a little shock when she sees her old love's grave, but her neighbour he had cheated with her on, lies next to him. It gives her a little comfort knowing they lived a long, hopefully happy life.

And than, she comes upon the grave of her mother. It looks weathered and old with age, but she sees something glistening.

An ice flower, in the form of a rose, lies at the grave. It seems her father still mourns his long death wife.

It takes some concentration and most of the time they are there, but when she leaves, there are two identical roses lying on the grave.

One a cold white, the other one white but glistening with the colours of the rainbow when light falls upon it.

Maege starts to understand she and her father embody both something. Where her father brings darkness and death, she is the opposite light that brings hope.

Together they will bring balance to the world. Maege can only hope that balance does not require every person to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you ready for a fight? Come and find me.**

The Night King remarks Maege has found some of her old joy back. He notices the hairornament, remembering it had belonged to her mother before her, but he says nothing of it.

'Maege.' The Night King says her name, but she can hear some sort of emotion in his voice. 'Yes?' she asks, turning around from where she had been sort of 'washing' her dragon with cold snow. His scales are glistening now.

'Come with me.' Her father says again, not waiting for her to follow him. He takes her to the hill, and than she sees it in the distance. _Winterfell_.

'That is our next destination?' Maege asks, her father giving a barely recognizable nod. 'Go ahead and scout. I want them to _know_ we are coming.' Maege wants to ask again why, but she decides against it.

Anything she says will not deter her father from their goal. 'I will.' Later she thinks she might have been dreaming, but she hears a whispered and gruff 'Be careful'.

Maege soons stands next to her dragon, and she can almost see the turmoil in his eyes. Viserion knows his mother and brothers are there. And she can imagine he does not want to fight his only family.

'I'm sorry. We have no choice.' Maege pats Viserion on his cheek, the dragon butting his head against her belly. Than he turns and extends his wing for Maege to climb up.

It is getting easier and easier she has to admit, and before she knows she is seated on Viserion. The dragon starts to run, Maege feeling the wind pick up, and it is in that exact moment that she feels _alive_.

Viserion flies up in the clouds, seems to take a deep breath and than drops down so they fly over Winterfell. He screeches, in pain or anger Maege does not know, and she can hear the people inside the hold starting to scream.

As Viserion starts to fly up again, Maege turns around and sees the shocked look of his mother. She throws a smirk at the woman, whose face becomes one of anger. They fly over the place where his brothers sleep, and she can hear them roar in disbelief.

Maege turns towards the valley, and as she sees the soldiers readying themselves for battle, she gives the signal to her father.

Maege lands outside of the Keep, crawling down from Viserion. The Mother of dragons comes running outside, and her heart leaps in anger when she sees her death dragon and a smirking girl next to him.

'You! ' the queen shouts but Maege shakes her head. 'Look behind me before you decide to attack me, Dragonqueen. Choose your battles wisely.'

Maege's smirk only widens when she sees every face outside and inside of Winterfell change into one of horror and fear. Her father and his generals lead the army, now even bigger with all their new companions.

'You did not think I would come alone, did you?' Maege asks. 'So tell me dragonqueen, what will you do?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter is here**

Maege knows she would not like the fight at Winterfell. So wouldn't Viserion.

But the shock on the woman's face is too big. Maege's smirk fades, and she wonders if she is becoming like her father after all. Judging from her reactions earlier, taking pleasure in baiting the young queen and enjoying her pain, she seems to be changing. Her emotions are disappearing. Her fear of becoming a dull empty hull like her father is realising itself. And it scares Maege to death.

Maege has no expression on her face, blue eyes staring at the silverhaired woman before her. But her heart, oh her heart is beating unnaturally fast in her chest. She did not even know it could beat anymore.

She sees the confusion in the purple eyes, the dragon behind the silverhaired woman keening at his brother. But Viserion does not react.

Blue eyes look at the silverhaired woman as if he does not remember her but Maege can feel the storm of emotions that Viserion is.

She wonders what the silverhaired woman, Viserion's mother, sees. A girl, almost an image of herself, from the clothes to the hair almost, the only difference that white hair and blue eyes. And her undead dragon standing next to that unnatural girl.

And than Maege realises it was her father's plan from the start, to give them one last blow, one last bid at playing with their minds.

'Viserion?' Daenerys whispers in disbelief, but Viserion just breathes and pushes his head against Maege's arm.

' _No!_ ' Daenerys shouts. Than there is chaos. A battlecry comes from Maege's right, and as she turns around she sees the darkhaired man run to her, sword raised.

Maege just looks at him and calls upon that dark power full of anger and cold ice. Jon Snow seems to freeze in place, his skin starting to frost over.

'Jon!' Viserion swishes his tail, and Jon is thrown backwards. He will be in pain, but he will live. Maege cannot do anything more than that.

The Night King walks around Viserion and stands next to his daughter, a smirk appearing on his face.

' _Dracarys!_ '

Drogon's and Rhaegal's rays of fire does not hurt Viserion, the Night Princess or the Night King at all. The Night King has managed to make a wall of ice before them, and the dragons' fire does barely anything to it.

The Night Princess can hear Viserion's mother cursing, calling out to her dead dragon. But Viserion, maybe more out of duty than will, just roars and flaps his wings in anger.

'Mount. Now. Attack the dragons. I will deal with the rest.' Maege gasps but nods, turning around and climbing up on Viserion. With one urgent look, Viserion takes to the skies, quick to fly up.

The wailing of the wind is interrupted by two roars behind them, and Maege can only look around in fear. Her eyes widen when she sees Viserion's two brothers in pursuit, the woman sitting on the largest one staring at her.

It is the expression on the woman's face that scares Maege. Her look is _murderous_. Maege turns her head back around and seats herself better on Viserion, the dragon picking up on her fear and flying unbelieveable fast.

They fly and fly, trying to avoid Viserion's brothers, but they are soon gaining ground. Maege does not want to fight, but she fears she will have to. 'Stop avoiding me and fight me. You want to ride one of my dragons, one whose death your _father_ caused, so you will bear the consequences of it.'

Maege growls and sits straighter, turning Viserion around. The dragon stays suspended in the air, Maege bobbing up and down with his movements. She looks at the dragonqueen, and she feels that cold anger gripping her again.

'You have abandoned your dragon long ago. Always chosing his brother over him, and than you are angry _I_ ride him. I provide him the companionship you never would.' Maege smirks.

She sees she has hit a nerve, as the woman's look turns even _more_ murderous. She sees it one second too late, the dragon opening his mouth.

Luckily Viserion is more observant than her. A ray of blue fire clashes with the ray of fire of Drogon, but Viserion did not see Rhaegal approaching.

Rhaegal comes bounding towards them fast, colliding with Viserion on his right side, claws extended. Viserion roars out in pain, as Maege loses her balance and feels herself slip.

Before she knows it, she is falling down, the ground coming closer at a rapid pace. Will this be her end? What a anticlimatic death.

Viserion roars out in fury and anguish. He attacks Rhaegal with his tail, knocking his brother backwards. He attacks Drogon on the side with his claws, his older brother roaring out in pain and shock.

Daenerys looks on in disbelief as Viserion, side and right wing wounded, dives after the woman and grabs her with his foot.

Maege gasps as she takes height again, Viserion's claw secured around her. Maege manages to crawl back on his leg and soon is lying on his back, scooting forward.

'To my father!' Maege orders. She can see the dragons in the distance, too concerned with their wounds to see them escaping.

Viserion lands outside of Winterfell, as she sees the Stark children try to escape.

She hears the clash of swords and looks on in disbelief as Jon Snow is locked in battle with the Night King. She does not know how, but the man she thought invincible stumbles back a second and Jon plunges a sword in her father's side.

' _Father! NOOO!_ ' Maege screams and than she feels her _real_ power awaken. The ground cracks underneath her as a hurricane of snow and wind seems to approach.

Rhaegal and Drogon land, Jon quick to usher the remaining Starks and survivors on the dragons. She freezes many of the survivors in place and starts to freeze them alive. Her eyes seem to _burn_. She feels as if she is consumed by a raging fire, a cold icy fire.

And than there is a hand on her shoulder, and the hurricane disappears. The Night King, as invincible as ever, stops her.

'I knew your real power would awaken. You did well.' Maege closes her eyes and nods, the people she froze turning into Wights. She feels a snout against her cheek, and she sees Viserion looking at her, already fully healed.

She will probably regret it later, but she is happy her father lives. She does not know how to survive in this world without him. Neither does Viserion. They are bound together, and while Maege has always tried to fight her fate, she begins to understand she might not be able to change it.

Or they will win, or she will go down with her father. The thought of dying again but for real this time, does not bother her as much as she thought it would. She knows she has been living on borrowed time and she starts to _long_ to just cease to exist, to finally be at peace.

She decides she will enjoy the time that she has left, may it be a thousand years longer or one day, and when her time finally comes, she will embrace it as she has done everything else in her long life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kings of Old**

Maege does not know how her father comes upon the idea. He has raised the old Kings and Lords of Winterfell.

Maege is even more shocked to find out that they are her personal bodyguards. It seems her father fears they will not win this war. Maege is sure as well.

They start marching South the next day, after Maege had begged her father not to destroy Winterfell. She thinks the hold is beautiful, and it would be to stupid to destroy it.

Maege rides again on her horse, deciding to allow Viserion to enjoy some free time. She can see the thankfullness in the dragon's eyes as he flies over them, screeching in joy.

Maege rides behind her father, a whole procession of Lords and Kings of Winterfell following her. In the beginning it seems weird, but she quickly gets used to it.

She can however not help but mention an extremely big raven that seems to follow them. Her father looks up and zeroes in on the bird. He grabs it, and than Maege sees his eyes are white.

'What?' she gasps, her father grabbing the bird and throwing it in a cage of ice, fastened to one of the horses of the White Walkers.

'It seems the enemy likes to spy on us. It is not a real raven, but the three eyed raven. Seems like the old man dying made the powers go to a younger version. We will keep him, he can be useful.'

Maege shuts her mouth and nods, and follows her father.

She notices the raven always has her in his sight. And for the first time in long, it makes Maege feel uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's go to battle** **You and I**

There is a certain thrill and nervousness in the air. Maege knows the final battle is upon them.

She gets off her horse and her father is quick to usher her to Viserion. They see King's Landing in the distance, and they hear thousands of battlecries. Apparently the enemy has been anticipating their arrival.

'They are waiting for us. Mount Viserion and attack from the sky. Whatever you do, do not dismount him. Do you understand, Maege?' she nods.

Maege takes a deep breath and cannot help herself, so she hugs her father. She can see the Night King is shocked, but eventually his arms close around her.

'Be careful, Father.' Maege whispers, the Night King nodding. 'Go on. I will see you after the battle.' Maege throws a scared smile and though she knows it is a lie, she turns around.

Viserion has landed on the ground, waiting for her to come. She is scared and she is sure Viserion can smell it's stench on her. The dragon does however not seem to be bothered in the least by it, so Maege allows herself that moment of weakness.

Viserion keens and blinks at her, and than buts his head against her cheek. They stay like that for a while and in that moment Maege knows Viserion, her companion and friend, will not allow her to die alone.

She climbs up on her dragon and friend and throws one last look to her father. She gives him one last smile and than Viserion flies up.

Maege looks from above them as her father and his army move forward, his horse soon galloping towards the enemy.

There is a moment of silence, and than the two armies clash. Maege makes Viserion go to the army of the living, and starts to burn random people.

She cannot do it for long, as two roars sound from King's Landing. She sees Viserion's brothers arriving, his mother now with a crown on her head, on his oldest brother's back. Jon Snow is sitting on Rhaegal, the Night Princess realises to her shock.

Maege sees something has changed, the woman seems different somehow. Maege realises with a start she is pregnant.

She decides she will ponder on that later, and she waits for the queen to come to her. 'Here for a new chance?' Maege baits her.

The dragonqueen smirks and than their battle starts. She leads Viserion away from the battlefield, high in the sky.

'Attack !' Maege orders, and Viserion breathes fire. The bond the brothers had is all but gone now. They both are determined to defend their mother, and whatever life is growing in her, and if they have to kill their brother for that, well so be it.

The battle is a rapid succession of fire, attacks on Viserion's side and Jon Snow trying to get her to fall off Viserion.

Than she remarks Rhaegal is gone and she sees the dragon has landed and Jon Snow is going after her father.

She is sure he will be allright, until she hears her father's gruff voice shout in pain. Maege's eyes widen, and she sees Longclaw jutting from her father's side. And this time, he is _hurt_.

'Dad!' she calls out, but the dragonqueen stops her. 'You'll have to get through me first!' Maege growls and she calls upon that power again.

The wind starts to howl and the dragonqueen can only look on in astonishment. A snowstorm encompasses them. It will not kill the dragon nor the queen, but it will give Maege enough time to go and help her father.

Maege does not see Drogon, furious as he is that he is caught in a storm, breathe fire at them. This time it hits Viserion, and the dragon can only roar in pain as his wing and side is burned. Maege holds on as they start falling, Viserion still screeching in pain.

He manages to right himself at the last moment, and they both crash in the snow. Maege flies off Viserion, but apart from some bruises and a wound in her leg, she is fine. She sees Viserion is wounded but still alive, his wounds already slowly starting to heal. 'Stay here.' Maege orders.

She hears Viserion's warning cries, scared as he is she will die, but she ignores them. Her father is surrounded by at least twenty men, most of the army and his generals death. They are losing and not a little bit.

Maege sees still some of the Kings and Lords of Winterfell and calls them to her. 'Attack and kill every last one of them!' she orders.

They run to the men swords raised, and soon the living are once again fighting the dead. But she sees her father is wounded and losing his battle. She looks for the raven still in a cage and grabs it.

She takes the raven out of the cage and limps to Jon Snow, who has driven once more the sword in her father's wounded side.

'Let him go.' She hisses, both her father and Jon looking at her. 'Or your brother dies.' Jon is looking at her, this strange whitehaired girl, and decides that killing the Night King is more important. He knows Bran will understand.

A cry of pain and fear leaves Maege's lips as Jon plunges his sword in the Night King's heart, the man grunting in pain.

'NOOOOOO!'

Maege lets the raven go and runs to her father, throwing the King of the North away with one blast of icy wind.

'Father.' Maege sobs, crawling over to the man. His eyes are turning their original colour and his hair is coming back as well.

'My daughter.' he grunts. Than Maege feels it, her skin starting to prick, and she finally feels the pain of her wounded leg. She does not know it, but her hair turns black again and her eyes the mix between green and blue it once was.

There are still streaks of white in her hair, but her lashes have turned black again as well, and her skin though still pale, is turning a healthy colour.

Maege looks up as Viserion's eyes turn his original colour and his body as well. He breathes fire in anger, but it is normal fire, not blue.

'What?' she asks, her father coughing up blood. 'The curse is broken. You will live.' Maege closes her eyes as tears start to gather. 'I do not want to live in a world without you. Please don't leave me.'

'You will not be alone. There are others in my army like you, that always kept their human side. They will also live. Lead them to a better life, Maege. You have always stayed at my side, but now you need to make your own path.'

Snowflakes seem to swirl, and everyone's mouth falls open. Jon does not know what to say, nor does Daenerys.

A woman appears, with hair as black as the night and green eyes. 'I have waited for a long time for you, my love.'

'Daere.' her father grunts. Maege throws her hands before her mouth, tears still falling from her eyes. 'Mother.'

The woman smiles and pats her daughter on the head, a smile breaking through her daughter's sobs. Her mother smiles and crouches next to them. 'You did well my daughter. You have managed to save your father at last.'

The woman holds them both close, father and daughter, and takes her husband's hand. 'Your time has not come yet, Maege. Live life to it's fullest, it is the most beautiful thing there is.'

Maege nods and can only look as her father, or his spirit, stands up and takes the hand of his wife. They both smile at their daughter, and than with a ray of light, they are gone.

The body of her father disappears.

And there she is than, the Night Princess, alive in a world that does not want her.

She is joined by a woman, Eirlena, who squeezes her shoulder. They are soon joined by others, men, women and children alike, who have turned back to their original state of living.

The question is, what happens to them now?


	14. Chapter 14

**The aftermath**

Maege is taken prisoner, as are the surviving people of her father's army. She remembers her gaze crossing that of Viserion, the dragon roaring out in fury and anger at her imprisonment.

He fights with his brothers, hisses at them and his mother. But Drogon and Rhaegal subdue him, and she can see the look of despair in his eyes as the former Night Princess is led away.

Eirlena stays close to her, giving her a frightened smile. Maege is thankful for the kindness, her own feelings still to raw and reeling after her father's death. She knows he is in a better place, but she still wishes he was here.

Maege is led towards the Iron Throne, and though the room is in a mess, the throne itself is still standing. She sees Daenerys sitting on the throne, the dress she is wearing doing nothing to hide the fact she is pregnant.

A silence falls over them, and Maege decides to wait and see what happens. 'So here we are.' The dragonqueen says, her lover and soon to be named official king Jon Snow, standing next to her.

'You are defeated. What do you have to say for yourself?' Daenerys asks, eyebrow raised. 'My father did not choose to become the Night King, nor did I decide to become the Night Princess. We were made by the Children to protect them, and than my father decided he would choose his _own_ fate. It is the arrogance of people like you that made us awaken to clean the world.' Maege bites out, her eyes, though not blue anymore, still as icecold as before.

Daenerys shivers as the temperature in the room seems to drop. 'If you say so.' Eirlena comes forward, to the dismay of the soldiers that shackled her. 'Ask the three eyed raven, Bran Stark. He will confirm the origins of the White Walkers.'

Daenerys does not know what to say to that. 'Your trial will begin in two weeks. Until than, you will be held prisoner. Lead them away.'

To Maege's surprise, Eirlena is put in the same cell as her. Though both shackled, Maege finds out the woman, about the same age as her, is quite the kind person. She leaves Maege enough time to mourn, and when that is done, she keeps them amused by sharing her life until her death. Maege shares bits here and there as well.

She has to admit they are not treated badly. Though shackled in their cells, they get straw mats and blankets to sleep on. They get water every day to wash themselves and even their clothes on occassion, and they get two large meals a day.

Maege is thankful for that.

Her icecrown is still atop her head, and she does not have the heart to put it away. So she keeps on wearing it. She just wonders how Viserion is doing. She hopes he is fine and wonders if he misses her as much as she misses him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Trial**

Than the day comes for the Wights to have their trial. The families with children have been pardoned and so have most other people who survived.

But there are some, like Eirlena, who still have to be judged. The freshly crowned queen and king of the Seven Kingdoms want to know if she was still aware of what she was doing, why she did not leave.

They do not understand everyone was bound to the Night King, willing or not.

Maege is led to the stand, Eirlena and about fifteen people behind her. Maege keps her head held high, deciding that whatever the outcome, she will keep her dignity.

She listens to the list of accusations without flinching, nor does Eirlena. Maege is shocked and pleased to find out some do stand up for her.

The woman and her little daughter, and other people she managed to save, come to her defense and witness in her favour.

Even Bran Stark, the three eyed raven, confirms the Children made the Night King, and that he in turn made the rest, including his daughter.

'Would you abandon your father, even if he is evil? Ask yourself that question, my queen.' The woman with her little daughter eventually says, throwing a smile to Maege who nods in gratefulness.

Daenerys sits back in her throne. 'I will think about it. Give me some time to deliberate.'

The young queen knows her people want blood, for the many people that are death such as Daario, Jaime and Ed. But she understands also the woman before them is not the enemy. Not anymore at least.

She cannot kill her, because she knows Viserion would never forgive her. He is still furious with her he imprisoned his rider.

She nods at Jon who takes the stand.

He keeps a long speech what has made them come to this decision, but than he reveals it.

'We have decided to forgive the former Night Princess and her people. We do however, not want you in King's Landing. You and your people will go to the fartest part in the North, where you will settle. You will swear loyalty to the crown and be appointed leader of your people. When we call upon you, than you will come to King's Landing.'

Maege lets out a breath she did not know she was holding and nods, Eirlena squeezing her shoulder in support.

'I have one more request.' Maege says, voice silent but strong. 'Where is Viserion? I would like to say goodbye to him before I leave.'

That statement makes Daenerys furious, the rage and anger clear on her face. 'You will _not_. You think he wants anything to do with you at all? It is already bad enough that you stand here and remind us of all we have lost thanks to your father!'

Maege is taken aback by the fury in the queen's voice, taking a step back in astonishment.

'You dare make such a request? You will go out of my sight immediately. If I even hear-'

'It was because of people like you that my father was turned by the Children!' Maege hisses back, her eyes seeming to burn. 'We only did what we were made for, and than you call _us_ murderers. Your people brought this upon themselves long ago!'

A stunned silence falls over the throneroom. Jon is quick to stop Daenerys from standing up, mindful of her condition, trying to calm her down.

'Get out! Out of my sight! _Now_!' Daenerys roars. Maege's heart breaks at the thought she will never see her friend again, but she nods and turns around.

Her belongings are quickly gathered, the only things of any value her hairornament and her crowns of ice.

Summer is returning, the snow is gone, but it is still cold. Maege walks outside and sees a grey horse waiting for her, the saddle packed with all her stuff and supplies to survive her journey to her new home.

Maege takes the coat her father had made for her and clasps it tightly around her, her black and white hair swaying in the wind. Maege is pleased to see a black horse next to hers, Eirlena smiling at her.

It seems she will not make the journey alone. They must be at least fifty, carriages and horses following them.

So Maege and Eirlena lead the procession, but the former Night Princess cannot stop herself from turning around. She looks at King's Landing, and she hears a roar, somewhere knowing her friend is as sad as her to see her go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time to settle**

It is a long journey, but eventually they arrive. Maege is brought to a small hold, abandoned but still in good condition. And it is almost fully furnished.

They explain an old Lady lived here, but she died about two years ago, and it has been abandoned since.

There are enough old buildings with pieces of land that can be worked on, in which the people can live.

It takes months, almost a year, but eventually everyone is settled. The largest repairs have been done to all the buildings, and all the families start to work the land, having enough to live a comfortable life.

Maege soon understands the land they live on is extremely fertile, and soon they are trading all kinds of crops.

They hold a market twice a week at the hold, and for every profit the farmers make Maege gets a little percentage. She does not like to think of it, but she truly becomes the Lady of the Nightwalkers. She is starting to get rich, enough to live a pleasant life without worries. She collects the payment from her residents and pays in turn taxes to their king and queen, so they leave her alone.

Maege is pleasantly surprised when Eirlena appears again. The woman had gone with the others to settle and become a farmer, but she soon comes back and admits it is not a life for her.

Maege proposes her to be be her assistant, to help her rule over their people and have their best interests at heart. There is a little cottage not far from the hold, and Eirlena moves in there.

Maege's mouth falls almost open when Eirlena is joined by none else than Jorah Mormont. He had originally come with them on Daenerys' request to keep an eye on the former undead, but Jorah has fallen in love.

Maege nods, decides the man is friendly enough and a good match for Eirlena. She gives them her blessing and promptly appoints him steward of her little hold, so he can make sure her hold stays in good upkeep while Maege and Eirlena rule their people.

Maege is content, more than she could ever wish. She has a beautiful home, a comfortable life, all the books she wants to read and a woman who is rapidly becoming her best friend.

But she feels like something is missing. She has had no time to mourn, not the loss of her father, nor the loss of her only friend.

Maege stares and stares at her crowns, who have never melted even though Summer is returning slowly. It is still cold here, and always will be, here in the harshest part of the North but she had supposed her crowns would have faded away.

They do not, nor does her old dress, her white coat, her furlined boots or the other clothes her father had made for the final battles.

Maege cannot bring Viserion back, but she can try to bring her old self back. Maege, whose long hair is now black with white streaks, and often braided into a difficult construction atop her head, feels like she is becoming someone she does not know.

It is not necessarily bad to become someone new, but Maege wants to keep some parts of her old self. She has the seamstress make several new dresses in the style of her old white dress and several coats in the style of her furcoat.

From that moment on, she always dresses in the same fashion. The same dress but in different colours, a coat in the style of the one she used to wear over it and one of her trusty crowns always on her head. The hairornament is also always present somewhere in her hair.

Her hair is either lose, or in some sort of tail. It makes the people remember how she looked during her reign as the Night Princess, the beacon she was to them.

She might not have the title of Night Princess anymore, but she is in all but name.

And for the moment, that is enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Like two peas in a pod**

Maege has taken to getting up early in the mornings and go walking for hours on end. It helps her wake up, and calms her jumbled thoughts.

Almost two years ago the war was won. Maege has a sense of peace now, but there is this thought that keeps on nagging her.

Viserion has still not visited her. Maybe she was more dependent from him, than he from her. Maybe he has already found a new rider. It makes her feel more regret, hurt and sorrow than she feels comfortable with.

There has not been much news. Apart from the queen having had a daughter, called Lyanna after Jon's mother. For the rest, the echoes have been quiet.

Maege sees a watery sun rise, her breath leaving clouds in the cold. She walks through the village, greeting her people and others that have arrived in the years that passed, smiling at the little girl that had testified at her trial.

She greets the mother warmly as well and walks ahead, deciding to go on a longer walk today. Maege grants herself at least one day a week where Eirlena takes over and she enjoys a day off.

So does Eirlena, who is now married and likes to spend as much time with Jorah as possible. He is a friendly and gentle man, and Maege has to admit the evenings have been less lonely with Eirlena's and Jorah's company, who invite her to eat with them at least two times a week.

Maege takes a deep breath, the cold biting in her cheeks and lungs, her heart burning in her chest. But it is moments like this that make her feel alive.

She walks and walks, until the forest clears and she comes upon a meadow. A pang of regret passes through her heart, as she recognizes it to be similar to the one where she and Viserion once landed and bonded.

Maege closes her eyes and pulls her coat around her, going towards the river that is running through it and sitting on a stone next to the river. She watches the water trickle by, her hair softly blowing in the wind.

She lies down and feels herself drift away, dreaming of flying through the clouds, so high she cannot see the ground anymore, her father a reassuring presence at her back.

She groans as the warmth of the sun has gone away, the temperature dropping down several degrees. She opens her eyes and blinks as a shadow falls over her.

 _Scales._

There are scales above her. Golden/cream ones.

Maege gasps and slides off the rock, crawling backwards on her hands away from the shadow. She stops when she hears that sound.

Something akin to a _purr_. A huge head drops down on her level, Maege looking up in shock.

'Vi... _Viserion?_ '

The dragon blinks, breathing out a cloud of smoke and putting his head in her lap. Maege lets out a laugh, tears gathering in her eyes as she pats him on the head.

'You took your time. I was scared you would not come.' she whispers, as her hands stay down on his horns. His scales are pleasantly warm, like a furnace.

To her, a girl who is always cold even in the depth of Summer, it is a welcome reprieve.

Maege eventually lies against Viserion, whose head has dropped down on the grass. She sees his wings shudder and she can only now understand how big he has become.

His brother Drogon had been huge and Viserion himself was already big as well, but _now_... He is even bigger than his brother two years ago, growing closer to the height and width of Balerion. (Drogon is almost that size, she later learns from Jorah)

Maege wonders for a moment how she can ride him and than stops her train of thought, thinking that maybe he does not want her to ride him anymore.

She spends the whole day there and than sees that it starts to grow dark. She still has quite the hike, and if she wants to be home before dark, she has to leave now.

'Viserion. I need to go.' she whispers, two eyes blinking at her. Her friend shows his teeth as he stretches his wings. She sees his tail swishing and than he extends his wing.

Maege stumbles. 'You want me to ride you?' she eeps. 'I thought you might have found another rider.'

Viserion just shrugs and gives her a push with his snout towards his wing. 'Fine.' she mutters, as she sees the sun is starting to set.

The former Night Princess takes a deep breath and starts to climb, mindful of her boots and dress. She slides off one time, than is almost sure she is going to tear of his spike as she tries to hoist herself up.

She can barely get on him now, even with Viserion lying down on his belly. She is flush and red and breathing hard, but she is finally seated. Flying with a dress is not practical, but it will do.

Viserion stands up, as his fins move with the wind. The dragon jumps up and beats his wings a few times, and than they are in the air.

Maege does not remember feeling so scared two years ago. Is it because her emotions are normal again? She does not know.

They fly over the village, people pointing and calling out in greeting as they see _who_ has come to visit them. Maege looks down as they fly over the village, the hold coming into view.

Viserion lands outside of her home, Eirlena waiting at the gates. Viserion lies down, so Maege becomes visible.

'Maege.' Eirlena says in way of greeting, helping Maege get off the dragon. 'Viserion.' she smiles, the dragon keening in greeting. Maege turns around, her hair slapping her cheek as she looks at Viserion.

They exchange one last look and than the dragon flies up, but she knows he will be close.

'What is it, Eirlena?' The girl sighs. 'There are emissaries from King's Landing, Your Grace. You and all the other great Houses have been summoned to attend a meeting the king and queen have organized. Something about how everyone has settled down.'

Maege nods and walks into her house, going into her study where a happy fire is crackling. The emissaries are waiting, sitting on the couches next to the fire.

'Can I help you?' Maege asks. 'My Lady Night Princess, I mean Lady Maege, you have been summoned to King's Landing.'

Maege listens attentively and than sighs. 'If that is what the king commands. We'll leave tomorrow. I trust Eirlena has given you sleeping arrangements for the night?'

The emissaries nod and file out of the room. 'I do have one more question. How did Viserion get here?' The last emissary shrugs. 'We do not know, Your Grace. Halfway into our journey, we found out he had been following us. We send word to the queen and continued.'

Maege nods and bids them goodnight.

Her life is going to become interesting again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Time to face the music**

It is early when Eirlena comes to wake her up that morning. Her friend will look over the hold and their people while Maege is gone.

She is accompanied by Jorah the Andal and five other men, men who have been soldiers in their life before the Night King. They have already left a while ago, since her travelling with Viserion makes her far quicker. She sends a raven to find Jorah, telling him she is preparing to leave.

Eirlena helps the former Night Princess dress in an outfit similar to the one she wore at the final battle. An extra horse has been packed with extra clothes, for when they get to King's Landing where it is much hotter than here.

She has black pants and a blue tunic on underneath her white furcoat, white boots (without fur this time) completing her outfit. Her hair is in a long ponytail, her smaller icecrown secured on her head. Her trusty hairornament lies in her hair as well.

Eirlena smiles at her and hugs her friend, bidding her a good trip. Viserion is waiting outside the gates, munching on his latest meal.

Maege has a small bag that is slung sideways with her, with some food and water, should she get hungry on the long trip.

She throws one last smile at her friend and than climbs up on Viserion. She has it easier today, since she has gloves for the occasion. Viserion roars out as she turns and starts running, flying up into the sky.

Maege looks behind her and waves at Eirlena, who smiles warmly back. Soon they are surrounded by nothing but clouds.

She had missed this sensation of being free, just flying, up in world where there are no worries, no past and no future.

The former Night Princess also remarks that Viserion does not fly as eratically when he was undead. He flies fast, always has been, but calmly and surely, not as if a demon is following him.

Maege is lying on Viserion's back, but a little dot on the huge dragon, but he flies low enough for her to see over him. They fly over fields and houses, an occasional sound disturbing the peace. The wind blows in her ears, only disturbed by the soft noises Viserion makes.

She does not know how long they fly, but soon she sees the sun setting. Their arrival will be for tomorrow than, she thinks.

But what a beautiful sight it is, up here in the sky. It is not long before Viserion drops down, lying down in a field. He drops Maege off, who takes a small blanket out of her bag to sleep on and fills up her bottle of water. A screech makes her look up, Viserion coming back with what seems like a burned deer.

She laughs and takes a little piece of it, eating it with some fruit she still has in her bag. The night soon falls and Maege is huddled against Viserion's side, blanket draped over her. Her friend moves his head and neck in a way that she is engulfed by him, and she is barely visible.

The morning daws too soon, with a blurry eyed Maege freshing herself up and climbing back on her friend. Viserion flies slowly, as Maege lies against him, drifting in and out of sleep.

It is around midday that the sight that she sees is familiar to her. She feels her heart squeeze together as she sees King's Landing in the distance, thinking about her hasty leaving there. Her attention is drawn to someone shouting, and she sees it is Jorah.

Viserion lands a bit further, Jorah approaching on his horse. 'My Lady! How was your trip?' Maege nods at Jorah and the other men from Viserion's back. 'It was quick.' she smiles. 'Let's go.'

Jorah nods and shouts something at their party, their horses starting to galop as Viserion flies up again. But this time he flies deliberately low, so Jorah and the men can follow.

She hears gasps as they are directed towards the Dragonpit, a place where Viserion can land and where his brothers rest in the vicinity apparently. Maege sees the shock on the Lords and Ladies' faces as Jorah trots ahead, a giant shadow flying over him.

Maege's gaze crosses with that of Sansa Stark, who looks very regal and very _scared_ when she sees who is sitting on Viserion.

Her companion roars as he lands, horses and other people quick to vacate the premises. Viserion lies down, wings extended. Maege looks down from her place as she sees the Hand of the Dragonqueen approaching.

Her dragon, can she call him that?, bares his teeth and hisses but stays put. He is however tense and ready to leave at any moment.

'My Lady Night Princess.' a voice calls from beside Viserion, Jorah having dismounted and standing next to her friend. 'I am Tyrion, the Hand of the queen. She has asked me to escort you to the Keep myself.'

Maege just stares and eventually sighs. She nods as she starts stepping down, her friend still hissing. She bows as she stands next to Viserion, who growls in warning and than flies up.

'I see he has found you back. We did worry where he had gone for awhile.' Tyrion shrugs. He starts walking, Maege following him on foot, Jorah and their party following on their horses.

She hears the snickers of noble ladies, but she does not care. She never wanted to be nobility, and she is not here to make friends with anyone. She will do her duty and go back home.

'My Lady.' Jorah asks. Maege stops in her tracks and turns around. 'Please do sit on my horse. I imagine flying has you tired.' Maege nods and smiles, Jorah quick to put her in his saddle.

It is in that moment that she knows she has gained a new friend.

Their little procession is watched with curiosity, the other nobles watching the former Night Princess and her men pass.

What people do not know, and will be announced later, is that Maege has gotten her own House. The House Night, with a frozen rose as sigil and blue background, is newly appointed. Her men wear blue accents, as does she.

Who belongs to this House you ask? The head of the House Night is currently, Lady Maege Nightbringer, daughter of the Night King and former Night Princess.

The two others making up this house are Eirlena Night, best friend of the Night Princess and her right hand. Jorah The Andal Night, former knight of the Dragonqueen, husband of Eirlena Night and steward of the Night Hold.

Maege cannot keep a small grin from escaping as she sees people stare, the sigil of her House proudly displayed on her clothes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Where** **'s the beef?**

Maege is stunned by the rooms she gets. It is much too large for one person. Jorah and the other five men share two rooms next to hers.

She is assigned two servants, both jittery girls who seem nervous in her presence. 'You are asked to attend the meeting at three, My Lady.' One of them informs her.

She nods and lays out her clothing she is going to wear. 'I would like to rest a bit longer. Come wake me up one hour and a half before the meeting. That should be enough time to bathe and get ready.'

The women nod and quickly vacate the room, Maege quick to fall asleep. She bathes still groggy, but when the women help her put on her clothes, she feels rejuvenated again.

The two servants share a look when they see what Maege wears. It is a long darkblue dress with a closed neck. On the sides of her shoulders are embroided silver accents with blue rubies in the forms of roses.

Maege leaves her long hair lose, only a few braids that end in a knot on her head present. She has two silver earrings with blue teardrops at the end and also several silver rings with blue accents.

Her hairornament is put in the side. What makes the servants gasp is what Maege takes out of the box. There lies a glittering tiara of ice, with in the middle icestone a rose carved that is studded with blue emeralds.

Maege has discovered she has some of her powers left. She never gets warm and she can still summon icestorms. She can bend and fashion ice to her will and make sure they never melt. This is the case of this tiara.

She grins at herself in the mirror, walking out of her door with Jorah on one side and one of her guards on the other.

Her steps falter before the throneroom, but a encouraging nod from Jorah has her moving forward. She waits as the others are announced, and than it is her turn.

'The Lady Maege Nightbringer, Head of House Night and daughter of the Night King, also known as the former Night Princess. Escorted by Jorah The Andal, also member of House Night by marriage to Eirlena Night, right hand of Lady Maege and her only relative in name.'

Gasps of shock and stunned looks fill the throneroom as Maege walks into the room, towards the throne.

She sees the dragonqueen with a little girl on her lap, who has the curls of her father but the silver hair of her mother. A nervous silence falls over the room, Jon Snow stopping to discuss something with Ser Davos, and turning around at the silence.

Maege closes her eyes and curtsies, followed by a bow of Jorah and her other guard. 'It has been a long time, Your Grace.' The former Night Princess almost smirks.

'Indeed. How was the journey? Not _too_ tiring on horseback?' Daenerys asks, the mocking undertone in her voice clear.

Jorah can almost hear the smirk crack on Maege's lips. 'I would not know, Your Grace. I flew all the way here.'

'You _flew_?' Daenerys bites out in disbelief. 'Viserion was kind enough to escort me, Your Grace.' Maege answers.

She sees Daenerys' fingers go white on the throne, the little girl starting to fuss at her mother's change in character. Jon is quick to take Lyanna in his arms, nodding at the former Night Princess.

'How are you doing in the North, Lady Maege?' Maege smiles and clasps her hands in front of her. 'My people and I are faring well, Your Grace. There are mostly farmers, but the ground is very fertile, so my people live comfortably. It is a quiet and peaceful life we have had for the following two years.'

Jon nods. 'That is maybe what you needed after what happened. Have you had time to mourn your father?'

A gasp falls over the room as Jon asks the question, but Maege just gives him a tired smile. 'I mourned the man I knew before he became the Night King. Despite everything, he has always been a good man. His grave and that of my mother are not far from where I live. I visit them regularly.'

The King nods and Maege curtsies one last time, stepping to the side, but not without throwing one last look at the queen.

The nobles are escorted to a large room where they are all sat down. Maege sits next to Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell as beautiful but cold as she is rumoured to be.

The meeting grows long and boring, and Maege has it difficult to stay awake. She feels her eyes close, but jolts up when something licks her hand.

'Ghost!' she hears the queen sigh, but Maege is intrigued. An extremely large wolf, a Direwolf her mind provides her, is sitting next to her. She can only pet the white animal in wonder, smiling as his tongue lols out of his mouth.

The King stands up and shoos the direwolf away, shrugging and excusing himself. 'That is quite allright. I have not seen one in ages, certainly not one that big.'

'Than you should see Nimeria, Arya's direwolf. She is even bigger.' Sansa provides, as the former Night Princess turns. 'Really?' she asks, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

'Yes, she...' 'Sansa, that will be a debate for later. We have more important things to discuss.' Daenerys interrupts from at the head of the table.

Maege feels that there is a certain anger in the queen directed towards her, and she wonders what her problem is.

In the days to follow, Maege is subtly but constantly embarassed and almost harassed by the dragonqueen. Her remarks are always said with _just_ a tone of sarcasm, and the other nobles are quick to jump on the bandwagon and laugh at Maege.

The Lady of House Night is not one to be insulted, but after days and days, her patience is wearing thin.

It is one such afternoon, her trip to King's Landing almost over luckily, that she snaps. The queen has invited the noble ladies over for tea, Maege joined by Sansa and Arya, who are both intrigued by this girl, not much older than them.

The Lady of House Night is in turn intrigued by the notion of their direwolves and Winterfell, which she still thinks is a beautiful place. Their conversation is relaxed and easy, the joking and laughing of the three women remarked by the queen.

'Can you tell us what is so funny, Lady Maege?' a cold voice asks, effectively cutting through the conversation. Sansa and Arya both look up, The Lady of House Night sighing and looking over to the young queen.

'I was telling them about the time before I became Night Princess, Your Grace.' Maege answers. 'Oh, really? Want to share?' Maege shrugs. 'If you would like, Your Majesty.'

Daenerys hits her hand on the table, a hard sound resonating in the garden. 'Yes, _do share_ with us how your life before becoming the Night Princess was funny?' the khaleesi hisses. One of the noble ladies snickers.

'Were you not engaged to be married, before? And did your fiancé not leave you behind for your neighbour?' The women snicker, but Maege remarks Sansa and Arya are deadly quiet.

'Oh, pity.' Daenerys grins and Maege has had enough. 'What in the Seven Kingdoms is your problem with me?' The former Night Princess snaps, standing up. Her eyes seem to burn.

The women gasp, even Daenerys looking shocked, as Maege turns around and starts marching away. She comes by Jorah and her guards, where several other nobles are training as well.

'Jorah, we're leaving. _Now._ ' Maege bites out, unshed tears clear in her eyes. Jorah looks concerned but nods. 'At once, My Lady.'

Maege is still marching when she hears someone calling her name. 'Lady Maege, wait!' She turns and curtsies as she sees Jon Snow approaching.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' Maege closes her eyes and sighs, a lone tear falling out of her eye. 'I am leaving, Your Grace. Your queen has made it clear enough she does not want me here. I have tried my best, but I will not be treated like a piece of shit because your queen has a problem with me.'

Jon sighs but what he wants to say is interrupted by a raging Daenerys. 'Are you going after my husband as well now? What is your problem?' she shouts, for everyone to hear.

Maege lets out a bitter laugh. ' _My problem_? You are the one that seems to have a problem with me! Come on, spit it out! What did _I_ ever do to you?'

Daenerys bristles. 'What you did? Apart from killing thousands of people and leading an army to end life itself? Apart from bewitching _my dragon_ and using him as your personal pet?'

Maege starts to laugh. 'So _that_ is it? The fact that Viserion is _still_ attached to me after all these years? Grow the fuck up!'

Daenerys wants to go closer but they are interrupted by a roar above them. Viserion lands, curling around Maege.

Daenerys and Jon both take a step back, the roars of his brothers heard above them, but Drogon and Rhaegal do not land.

Viserion hisses at his mother. 'Viserion.' she whispers, but the dragon bares his teeth and snaps them closed.

'Since my presence is no longer required nor wanted here, I am going back home. I am taking Viserion with me. He is free to visit you when he wants, as his brother are free to come to the Hold of the Night. But you, Your Grace, you better never show your face to me again.'

Maege nods at Sansa and Arya, both girls smiling back at her. 'I will be at your disposal if you need anything else, Your Grace.' she says to the King, eventually climbing up on Viserion's wing.

Maege is quickly seated, throwing one last look at the King and Queen and than Viserion is flying up, her friend flying away at amazing speed.

He stops however outside of King's Landing, where Maege sees Drogon and Rhaegal.

She smiles as both the dragons greet their brother, both friendly enough now that they have accepted her as his rider.

Viserion screeches one last time in goodbye and flies up again, King's Landing becoming smaller and smaller underneath them.

Viserion flies through the day and night, and before Maege knows it, she sees her Hold.

She is shocked she has missed it but than smiles.

'We're home, Viserion.'


	20. Chapter 20

**An unusual friendship**

Maege might have thought she would have gotten some sort of backlash for her blatant disrespect, but it stays silent. She decides to thank her lucky stars and her life continues on without much happening.

Maege is sitting in her office, filtering through documents when Eirlena walks in. 'Maege.' she says, seemingly out of breath.

'You have visitors.' Maege's eyebrows are crunched in confusion and as she walks outside, she sees Viserion calmly flying over the hold, so she supposes it is no one threatening.

She looks up and does not know what to say for a moment. Arya and Sansa Stark, both joined by direwolves, she supposes the largest one is Nymeria, are smiling at her.

Maege snaps out of her stupor and bows. 'I did not expect you, but it is a nice surpise all the same. Welcome to the Night Hold. How was your trip?'

Arya smiles and steps down, Nymeria following her close by. 'It was okay, not too long.' Maege smiles as well.

'You must be Nymeria, I reckon.' The direwolf sniffs her hand and allows Maege to pet her before she stands next to Arya again. 'And this?' Maege asks Sansa, as a younger but still very big direwolf stands next to Sansa.

'This is my direwolf, Snow. He is one of Nymeria's pups. He is about one year old.' Maege pats him as well on his head. 'He's grown big already. Do come in.'

The Stark sisters are ushered in and time flies by like nothing. Eirlena gets nicely along with them as well, and Maege is happy to have some more people in her little hold.

She even takes Sansa and Arya for a flight on Viserion, but Sansa admits the height frightens her a bit. Arya on the contrary is thrilled, and Maege cannot refuse her when she asks for another round.

The Stark siblings stay four days, and Maege is sad to see them go. They promise to visit again quickly, so Maege feels a bit better when they turn around and she sees them disappear in the horizon.

Over the years, Arya and Sansa will stay over many times, sometimes alone, sometimes together, and sometimes even joined by Bran.

Those are some of the happiest moments of Maege's life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time heals all wounds**

The years pass and Maege grows older and some say more beautiful. In the years that follow, Eirlena gives birth to three children, two girls and one boy.

Maege spends many times helping her friend out, and some of the children's fondest memories are of their Aunt Maege, who takes them flying on Viserion's back when they are older.

Viserion leaves often to visit his siblings, but never without warning Maege, and she is sure the large dragon loves her even more for the fact she leaves him to do as he pleases.

The children bring more life to the Hold, and coupled with Sansa and Arya visiting them often, Maege can say that she is never bored in the least.

It is six years later, the oldest child of Eirlena already a strong girl of six years old, that another message from King's Landing comes.

The now 28 year old Lady of the Night is not so shocked as she would have thought. Her emotions have calmed down over the years, and the fight she had with the queen seems long forgotten.

Leina, the oldest girl of the three siblings and official heir to the House of Night, is sitting on Eirlena's lap as her younger sibling, Alycent is sitting at Maege's feet, drawing on a piece of paper Maege has given her.

'My Lady, there is a messenger for you.' Jorah says, walking in with his son on his arm. Jaenys is the youngest, a boy of barely three, and he has taken to follow his father everywhere.

Maege opens it and gasps, but soon regains composure. 'I am invited to King's Landing.' Eirlena looks up confused, Leina fussing when her mother does not react. 'What does it mean, Aunt Maege?'

The former Night Princess laughs and pats Alycent on the head, smiling at her oldest niece. 'It means Auntie has to go and meet the King and Queen.'

'Can I go?' Almost five year old Alycent asks, looking up from her piece of paper. 'I will take you when you are older. Now you and your sister may look after the hold with mommy.'

Both girls cheer as Eirlena nods. Leina jumps off her mother's lap and drags Alycent outside, both following their father for playtime.

'I will make the necessary preparations.' Eirlena excuses herself, as Maege sits back and lets her thoughts freely flow. Her anger at the disrespect the queen had shown her has gone away, but she still wonders how they will react when she arrives.

Maege leaves the following morning very early, only Jorah having come to meet her. Maege is travelling alone this time, only with a few of her guards, and Viserion is already present.

Maege nods at Jorah, Eirlena is still asleep, and than goes to her friend. She climbs up with practised ease on the dragon, who makes a sound of happiness they are going to King's Landing.

'Take care, Maege.' Maege smiles at Jorah and than they are up in the sky, Viserion flying with ease and confidence. The journey is not so long as six years ago, since Viserion has grown even bigger and flies faster.

They fly over Winterfell, and Maege hears a shout of Sansa, who is waving at her. 'Land, Viserion.'

The dragon does as the former Night Princess asks and lands outside of Winterfell. 'Are you going to King's Landing as well?'

Maege nods at her friend. 'Want me to give you a ride?' Sansa gulps but than nods, saying goodbye to Arya and Snow. The direwolf is not happy his mistress is going away without him, but he stays put all the same.

Maege scoots over as Sansa stumbles on Viserion. She is eventually seated, and Maege feels Sansa wrap her arms around her.

'Hold on!' Maege calls over the running Viserion, who flies up with a little gasp of Sansa. The oldest Stark sister is scared at first but eventally relaxes and has to admit the world is beautiful from up in the sky.

A familiar sight comes hours later into view, one Maege would not have thought she'd ever see again. The sun is setting on King's Landing as Viserion flies over it towards the dragonpit.

Maege steps down with ease, holding out her hand to Sansa. Viserion is quick to fly up, and a smile graces the Lady Night's lips a she hears two familiar roars.

'We should go, it's getting dark.' Sansa says, as they start walking over towards King's Landing.

They are greeted by Lord Tyrion, older but still as handsome and witty as six years ago. They are settled into their chambers, and though Maege feels a little uncomfortable, she is quick to fall asleep.

The following morning she goes to the throneroom, and soon finds herself to be the first one there. A sound makes her look up and there sits the dragonqueen. Older but still as beautful and less harsh than all those years ago.

'Your Grace.' Maege curtsies and Daenerys offers her a small smile. 'Lady Maege, it has been quite awhile.'

The former Night Princess hums. 'Yes, time passes quickly.' Daenerys stands up and walks over towards the woman, not much older than herself.

'Care for a walk?' Maege nods and soon both women are walking in the gardens, a silence falling over them but not an uncomfortable one.

'I wanted to thank you.' Daenerys eventually says. 'You taking care of Viserion has done him well, much better than I would have been able to had you not taken him with you.'

'Your Grace...' 'I was young and hurt, and I said some things I did not mean.' Maege smiles. 'We were both young and foolish back then. Looking upon it now, I was not shy of dramatics either.'

'You had a way of making my blood boil.' Daenerys muses as a laugh trinkles out of her mouth. 'You really did.'

'So did you, Your Grace.' Maege admits. 'How is it in the North? Sansa has told me it is rather beautiful there.'

'You are always welcome to visit, Your Grace.' Daenerys thinks for a minute. 'I think I will.'

And that is that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Be content with what you have; rejoice in the way things are. When you realize there is nothing lacking, the whole world belongs to you.**

Now that she has made peace with the queen, Maege feels as if peace finally has taken it's place in her life.

The queen comes to visit in the years that follow with the young princess, who becomes fast friends with Leina and Alycent. Sansa and Arya, both married and with children now, still come to visit as well.

Time slowly trickles by in the North, and Maege cannot help but feel content for how her life has turned out. She is at utter peace right now, and that is all she's ever wanted.

She is quite an enigma to the nobles in King's Landing and to the other Great Houses.

If the Stark siblings are asked, they will tell you she is a kind and gentle person, one that has been misplaced in time.

If you ask the queen, she will tell you she is that what makes no one ever forget what they have fought for and those they have lost. She will also tell you, she is the symbol of hope, the symbol that proves anyone can rise again no matter what happens.

If you ask Eirlena, she will tell you that she is the beacon that helped their people survive. She will tell you that she is her best friend and only family.

If you ask Viserion, if you could, he would make sure you know she is _his_. His rider and companion, the one that is always by his side.

If you ask the former Night Princess herself, she will tell you she is nothing more than remains of a long forgotten time.

She will tell you she has finally found some of that peace that most of us look their whole lives for, but so very few ever find.


End file.
